


Mundane

by Bubonicc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cum shot, M/M, Sticky Sex, Toys, Voyeurism, false spikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown hates that Swindle only buys scratch and dent false spikes and decides to change it up for the dealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

"They get the job done." Swindle kicked his legs up onto the ship’s control panel and leaned back in his chair. He put his arms behind his head and dimmed his optics, a small smile on his face. Lockdown had accidently stumbled across his box of false spikes, which he had kept stored in the back with all of his other assorted items. At first Lockdown had thought Swindle sold scratched and dented spikes considering the sad condition they were all in. Not to mention they were all rather wretched colors and extremely mundane.

            When Swindle told them they belong to him, Lockdown just sighed. He had really hoped that Swindle would at least spent a little of his money on himself with this type of thing, but no. How he even managed to satisfy himself with these boring toys really had Lockdown scratching his head. No ribs lined the sides, no extra width by the base or mods to make them special, just nothing interesting.

            "The job could be done a lot better if you put a few more than three credits into it." Tossing the spike back into the box, Lockdown kicked it aside. "Have you ever tried to actually treat yourself rather than lace your subspace with credits?"

            Swindle shrugged, not bothered by it. His little collection kept him satisfied and truth be told he was too busy to bother with them. Now that he was traveling with Lockdown everything had been business, and getting heated was rare.

            Swindle felt something prick the underside of his chin and he looked up to see Lockdown having leaned over him from above. His face was like stone and he seemed to be studying Swindle.

            "Does it bother you that I do not have as many mods as you like when it comes to toys?" It did in a way, as he could just see Lockdown’s plating crawling. He could even feel him dig the tip of his hook just a little deeper into his chin before pulling away.

            "I'm going out, I'll be back later." Lockdown turned quickly, heading to the back of the ship and walking down the ramp. They had only set down on a side planet to refuel and restock. Though Swindle was more interested in selling to the locals. As long as it kept him out of trouble Lockdown didn't care.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon returning, Swindle was in the same place he had been when Lockdown left. Still lounged back in the captain’s chair, he seemed to be dozing off to a point. He startled when Lockdown knocked on the top of his head with his hook. The hunter smirked when Swindle jumped and turned to him angrily for disturbing his nap but it melted away the moment he caught a glimpse of what was in Lockdown’s hand.

            A rather robust false spike with visible ribbed lining along with large bumps littered around it. The head wasn't rounded or even smooth, rather it was pointed and elongated. No doubt it was designed to press into a bot’s ceiling node.

            "Have I peaked your interest?" Swindle was almost drooling. "Oh this isn't all it has." Using his hook, Lockdown gestured to the spike’s outer features. "It has a vibrating internal mode and also heats up. Much better than those dubs you like to shove into yourself and fool into having a good time." He was holding it out to Swindle so he could get a good look at it. He could see the dealer teetering on his seat wanting it. When Swindle reached out for it Lockdown coyly pulled it back and waved his claw at him. "Ah-ah-ah." A low chuckle rolled up through him as he watched Swindle flop back in his chair and pout.

            "What do you want for it?" He should have assumed Lockdown wouldn't just give it to him, not when so often he had done the same thing with weapons to him. "Or did you just bring it here to taunt me with."

            "I mean well Swindle, I'll give it to you all right. It won't cost you a thing. All you have to do is lay back and let me do all of the work. If you can last a half an hour without overloading you can have it."

            Swindle was quiet for a moment, rubbing his own chin as he considered the deal. It was more than fair and he would get a good time out of it. He cocked his head to the side, his lips curling into a devilish smile. It didn't seem to be a very fair trade on Lockdown’s side considering Swindle would be the one having a good time and at the end granted what looked to be an expensive toy by the end of it.

            "Deal."

            "Oh, and one last thing-" Lockdown moved close enough to press his knee against Swindle’s panel. "You're not allowed to touch yourself either, only I can. Think you can manage that?" Head dipping down, Lockdown nudged Swindle’s head side so he could speak against his neck.

            Static prickled up Swindle’s spinal strut and he dug his servos into the chair’s armrest. He allowed his legs to fall apart, wanting nothing more than for Lockdown to continue.

            "When can we start?" Grabbing one of the spikes on Lockdown’s neck, Swindle pulled him harder against him. He could feel Lockdown digging his face into his neck, biting the cables lining the sides. He wasn't gentle, biting and yanking on them until Swindle leaned up off the chair. "Mmn!" His optics flickered, a heat rolling through his groin.

            "Now." Standing up and moving his hook around Swindle’s neck, he pulled the dealer up to his peds. It amused him that he didn't have to tug too hard to get Swindle to follow, as he was plenty eager for what was to come.

            They made their way to a secluded room in the back of the ship, Lockdown unhooking himself from Swindle’s neck and half tossing him to the berth. He didn't give Swindle much time to really situate himself as he hooked his foot and yanked him sideways to roll him onto his back.

            Vents expelling a hot breath, Swindle got himself up on his elbows and stared up at Lockdown for a command. He hoped his face wasn't too red, as it was already burning up with excitement.

            "Open your panel." He was pleased when Swindle did as told, though when he reached down to spread his valve for Lockdown, he stopped him. "Ah-ah... I said no touching." He pushed Swindle’s hand away and then pressed the curves part of his hooked hand between Swindles valve lips.

            "Ha~" It was cold against the warm mesh, cold enough to make Swindle shiver and one of his legs to lift slightly. One optic squinted when Lockdown slid it up and down, he even went as far as to press the tip of his hook to the swelling outer node. It stung a bit, but he didn't linger on it long, at least not with his hook.

            His free hand took its place, thumb digging into the node hard enough to make Swindle above jump. He sucked air in fast, feeling his valve lips parting as Lockdown spread him to get a good look.

            The one thing Swindle did put money into was his valve. Extra nodes lined the inner valve mesh and smaller external nodes were placed all around his main one. It was nearly impossible to touch any place on his valve that wouldn't have him drooling in seconds.

            His spike, which had risen up and pulsed harder and harder with time idled sadly. It twitched when Lockdown moved his thumb up and touched the base but nothing more. It oozed out lubricant, and his valve responded with a tight squeeze on nothing.

            His hands were getting itchy, Lockdown was taking too long. He should have figured he would drag it out just to drive him crazy. All he did was spread his valve’s cleft and grunt in through at it. Somehow it was making him all the more wet and heated. It came to a point where he couldn't keep himself propped on his elbows and he laid down flat on his back.

            "Are you already going to overload? I haven't even started yet?" He liked the dirty look Swindle gave him. He simply bowed his head and pressed the head of the false spike to Swindle’s valve. He teased him, putting pressure on his valve ring but angling it up to force it to slide up through the lips instead.

            Swindle would have protested but as the ribbed underside ran over his outer node his hips jolted up and danced. He couldn't help the loud gasp but bit down on his own servo to keep the frustrated little whine down. He couldn't look up, knowing Lockdown would have this pleased look on that smug face of his.

            "Your valve is so wet Swindle." He heard Lockdown say and then the spike slide over his nose again. "So hot. Watching it and your spike quiver amuses me." Of course it did, he liked being in control like this. He liked seeing Swindle scrunch his little face up and him gnaw harder on his hand. No doubt he would leave little indents he would be popping out later.

            Pulling the spike back, Lockdown hummed as thick strands of Swindle’s lubricant followed it. Oh he was ready alright, and he was more than confident he could get Swindle to overload in seconds if he wanted to be cruel. That didn't mean he couldn't be close to it.

            Setting the spike down, Lockdown pressed his palm to Swindle’s valve and dug his middle servo and ring servo deep into the boiling mesh.

            Swindle’s optics snapped open and he cried out. Twisting on the berth, he saw spots when Lockdown hooked his servos and yanked on his hips. Hand railing in and out of him, lubricant splattered between them.

            "L-Lockdown!" Swindle shrieked. His vents fluttered and he heaved in as much air as he could but the building overload was coming on to fast. Far too fast for him to fight off and he found himself trying to pull his hips back away from the stimulation but Lockdown was relentless. He followed Swindle up the berth, jerking his hand into him until the dealer was letting out strangled cries of pleasure.

            It was close, right there in fact and Swindle bit clenched his jaw. Trying as hard as he could to fight it off, he was losing. He was curling in on himself, and right as he thought Lockdown as going in for the kill, his hand pulled free with a lewd wet noise that had Swindle’s face beat red.

            Valve tingling as an approaching overload still swirled around, it slowly died down. Thank the gods, he had been so close to losing. He wasn't sure if Lockdown was really teasing him or just pulled away at the perfect time.

            Lockdown knew, he just liked watching Swindle struggle with himself. He loved how the little dealer’s fat servos curled around the sheets and the way he chewed his bottom lip. His square face nothing but concentration. What he loved was the faint hint of steam emitting from Swindle’s vents, signaling he was already overworked.

            Getting back up onto his elbows, Swindle used a hand to wipe his coolant stained forehead and expanded his plating. The covers ruffled as he sighed and looked at Lockdown with glossy optics.

            "Why did you sto-" He was cut off when Lockdown offered him his hook. Hesitant at first, Swindle took it and sat up onto his knees. He felt a rush of fluids run down his thighs and make the covers below sticky.

            He watched Lockdown fiddle with the false spike before sliding it under him and positioning it just below his open valve. He noticed it visibly swell and wondered what that meant. Meanwhile, his free hand roamed Swindle’s side. He loved exploring the smooth armor, loving how tight all of Swindle’s seams were.

            "Ride it until I feel you have had enough." Sitting back, Lockdown’s spike panel parted and his heavily modded spike emerged. Lazily, he started to rub it, coaxing Swindle on with his hook.

            Looking down, Swindle swallowed and then started to lower himself down. A part of him was glad Lockdown was letting him do it on his own, if he had had control he would surely overload in seconds.

            Valve parting ways to allow the spike entrance, he blinked in surprise at how warm it was. As if it was a real mech between his legs spiking him, it almost felt alive.

            Ah yes, that's right, the heating mod. It certainly felt a lot better than the dull spikes he had. It felt significantly better, pleasing and it made Swindle drool a little as his valve was spread wide. He didn't notice that his hand was moving down towards his outer node. Since his old spikes did little to stimulate him he had to do it all on his own, which means a lot of rough rubbing to his external node.

            "I said no touching." Lockdown snapped, hitting Swindle’s hand with his hook and startling him a bit. "Keep your hands up... where I can see them." He saw Swindle grimace but did as he was told. Hauling his hands up, he couldn't pull his optics off his valve below. He watched it swallow the spike, but he never sank more than half way down. The pressure was already intense and again he felt the prickle of overload at the back of his neck. It burned his cheeks, and he cursed himself for having extra sensor nodes.

            "Lower." He heard Lockdown purr, and he did. Letting himself sink, his valve strained at the thicker than usual base, but it accepted it with some effort.

            Grinding against the base, Swindle leaned forwards, placing his hands down on the berth and dragging his aft against it. Oh how incredible it felt. The special tip of the spike was pressing against his swollen ceiling node, and the extra heat was making him see spots. He felt it flex from time to time, probably another feature to add to the lifelike feel of it.

            "L-Lockdown." Swindle hiccupped, his optics rolling back into his head for a moment until he pulled himself back to reality and kept grinding. As long as he went slowly he could fight overload off even with it jabbing his ceiling node.

            He kept his hands knotted in the covers, keeping them forward so Lockdown could watch them and so he wouldn't be tempted to touch his node any more than he already wanted too.

            "Good. That's it. Keep going. "The praise had Swindle’s valve throbbing harder, his legs trembling and that overload he was doing so well to keep down rearing its head again.

            Meanwhile, Lockdown was stroking himself in tempo with Swindle’s hips. He watched contently, enjoying how Swindle would look up at him and then let out this wanton little whine in his direction. What a greedy little thing.

            It wasn't long before Swindle was bouncing himself a little harder on the shaft, now feeling confident enough he could keep himself in control. He even smirked up at Lockdown as if to taunt him, though it was short lived when the vibrating mode turned on and that smirk turned into a loud choked gasp.

            The sudden feeling of it threw him off balance and he twisted in the air.

            "Gah!" His valve lining fluttered out of control as he fell back and rolled onto his side. He pulled the covers to his face, hiding himself as the spike slightly dislodged itself and he had to lift one leg slightly. He bit the blanket, one hand sliding down to try and move the toy but quickly snapping back up.

            Not really caring that Swindle fell out of position as it gave him the loveliest view of the vibrating toy wriggling Swindle’s fluffy pink valve lips. The wet tone of the vibrator made Lockdown’s spike surge with want and he moved forwards.

            "Stay on your side, keep your hands to yourself." Taking the toy with his good hand and holding Swindle’s arisen leg with his hook hand, he started to drag it in and out of him.

            The ribbed sides pulled on Swindle’s insides, practically driving him insane as it light up his network.

            "Frag!" Swindle bit the blankets and clamped his valve down. He felt every extra bump and ridge and it was making him crazy. He hadn't felt anything this good in a long time. "Lockdown! A-Ah!" The spike jammed into him, he could even feel Lockdown’s servo tips dig into his valve a bit and it had him seeing stars.

            Rolling face down into the berth, Swindle’s aft stayed on its side which left his frame semi twisted. He pulled up a pillow, stuffing it under him and hugging it even after the vibrating toy was popped free and something else took its place.

            Head shooting up, Swindle squealed as Lockdown sheathed his spike into him on one thrust. He wasted no time in thrusting hard into the little mech to have hips lift up from the berth momentarily.

            "I-I can't!" Swindle twisted onto his side, trying his best to sit up and watch Lockdown slam into him. It was just too much, the pressure was building too fast again and he tried to touch Lockdown and tell him to slow down but the words came out as sloppy sobs of pleasure. His hand touched Lockdown’s chest but slid right off when Lockdown speared him with all he had.

            That was it, the hard punch to his inner node and he was lost. The knots that had built in his tank unraveled faster than he ever imagined. The best part about it was after denying all those overloads before, it had built up to this larger one that had his optics flaring white. He twisted onto his chest when Lockdown arched over him and pushed him down into the berth. Silently declaring dominance, he kept pushing Swindle down while jamming into him.

            He had never experienced and overload intense enough to force his frame to lock. Joints freezing and creaking when he tried to move them, he was at Lockdown’s mercy.

            Lockdown pressed a hard kiss to Swindle’s lips, jerking into the little mech a few more times until he pulled his hips back quickly. He grabbed onto his own spike and started to quickly rub himself off.

            Grunting into Swindle’s mouth, something hot and sticky spurted all over the little dealer’s wet valve. A few more little spurts, and Lockdown’s frame sagged into him, huffing hard as he tried to catch his breath.

            The rough kisses became soft and gentle, even caring as Lockdown lifted some of his weight off of the twisted up mech.

            He let Swindle roll back into his back and try to catch his breath. He was a mess, body drenched in coolant, valve and thighs covered in Lockdown’s transfluid, and he floated on a cloud of afterglow.

            Frame warm and tingling, he peeked one optic open to see Lockdown lowering himself into Swindle’s chest. Large chin resting on his chestplate, the hunter smiled.

            "Did I win?" Swindle’s voice was a bit dry, his frame tired and his valve still clenching in aftershock.

            "Mhm." Lockdown’s eyes sagged as he grew tired, overloads always drained him. He enjoyed the heat emitting from Swindle’s frame, lulling him as well as one of Swindle’s hands coming up to rub his long neck.

            He was certain neither of them had really kept time and that Lockdown was more interested in just seeing Swindle struggle, not that it mattered it had certainly been enjoyable, and he wondered when it could happen again.

            Taking a deep breath, Swindle looked at Lockdown, both of his eyes closed now as he had already drifted off. A part of him wanted to pinch Lockdown for not wanting to chat after, but just having him laying on him was good enough. At least he could pet him and whisper sweet nothings to him.

            "Thank you." Swindle grazed his knuckles over Lockdown’s cheek, tracing his markings before a wobbly smile spread across his face.

            Resting back, Swindle let his optics dim offline, though not before one of his hands searched around for Lockdown’s and knotted their servos together.        


End file.
